The present invention relates to a notebook with a multi-monitor, especially to a notebook with at least one digital display interface port which not only outputs a video signal but also applies as a power supply for the external monitor.
The main reason of popularity of notebooks depends on the notebook's light and portable characteristics. But the single monitor makes the demonstration and communication with customers a little bit inconvenient when salesmen turn the monitor of the notebook toward the customer, after booting up the data, to introduce products in a business interview. Of course, the liquid crystal display projector can be used to magnify the contents on the monitor onto a screen in a seminar, but when there [are] is no such equipment or when there is a business meeting with only two or three people, the use of a liquid crystal display projector becomes unnecessary.
Although the CRT port of the notebook can be used to connect to another monitor, a set of power supply and cables is still needed to provide monitor power, and this brings some sort of inconvenience to users. Especially in the event of demonstration at a public spot, such kind of equipment is not always available.